Child of the Serpent
by negative40G pwns
Summary: Orochimaru... Has a daughter!
1. Introduction

Introduction;

The soon-to-be-Mother was crying in pain.

"Get this demon out of my body!"

The soon-to-be-Father was standing there, apathetic as usual, casually smirking at the sight of his old lover in pain.

"Why... Did you... Do this to me... Orochimaru?!"

She managed to say between breaths.

"You were only useful to me once before you got pregnant... Now you mean nothing to me."

His back was facing her.

"I can't believe how cruel you are."

"if you don't care about me, then why are you here?"

Kurenai yelled, still giving birth.

"I only want the child... Then I'll leave. Is it born yet?"

Orochimaru said coldly.

"You're so... Selfish. You just... Want the child for... Your own personal... Reasons!"

The mother said.

"Your baby is born. It's a beautiful baby girl."

The doctor said, in a happy voice. She didn't hear what Orochimaru and Kurenai said. The doctor gave Orochimaru the baby, because Kurenai was too tired to do anything.

"Well, thank-you for giving birth to my child. Until we meet again, I'll take care of her."

He said coldly, but nicely at the same time.

_"I'll get you for this, Orochimaru..." _

She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

The Child of the Serpent

By Vicki Uchiha

_'I'm going to be late again!' _

Kira thought as she ran to school.

"Hey, Kira, wait..."

Her friend Takehiko called out.

"Oh, hey, Takehiko, what's up?"

She stopped running so that Takehiko could catch up.

"You're late as usual, haha"

Takehiko said while smirking. He was always late, like Kira.

"Yeah, I'm late, but you are, too, you know, Takehiko."

She smiled. They looked up to the sky at the same time, and both said,

"Looks like it's going to rain."

They looked at each other. Kira didn't realize she was staring at Takehiko, the one she had a crush on for the longest time. She looked away fast and blushed.

"Are you okay, Retard?"

Takehiko asked, concerningly but insultingly at the same time.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. And don't call me a retard!"

She said quickly.

"We'd better get to school fast, or we'll miss the huge French test..." he started running towards school, with Kira right behind him. She actually passed him quite fast, and got to school before he did. But being a good friend, she waited for Takehiko. He thought when he saw her waiting,

_'She's waiting... For me?'_

They got to school and got into the classroom just in time.

"Please take your seats, Kira and Takehiko,"

The teacher said nicely. She went and sat down in front of her best friend, Bobii. He chucked paper at her head and whispered to her,

"Hey Kira, what's new?"

"It's you again, Bobii... Huh."

Kira wasn't too excited to see her best friend at that moment. They had a fight the night before about who had the biggest feet, and Kira's feet were bigger. She was a little annoyed, but then Bobii said she was annoying and had fat feet after that which made her even more angry.

In the background, the teacher was talking about how pressure and gravity works in their french homeroom class, but Kira didn't know that.

"How is gravity measured, Kira?"

The teacher asked Kira in French and the class all looked at her.

"Umm... _'Oh sht, what's the formula?!'_ Uh, is it measured in Newtons?"

She guessed, hoping she was right.

"Very well, Kira, and how many Newtons by every kilogram?"

"_'Shit, not another question...'_ Um... 9.8N(Newtons) by every Kg(kilogram)?"

"Very good. Now, how is it that rocks don't float and boats do? Tairaa, will you answer that please?"

Luckily the teacher asked her friend, Tairaa instead of her. The bell rang, disturbing Kira as she was almost sleeping.

"Oh, there's the bell, you can go to your 10 minutes break now."

The teacher said. Their teacher was one of the nicest and funniest teachers at Konoha Middle School(KMS). Her name was Mrs. Poirier, she was a grade 8 French teacher at KMS.

"FINALLY, recess!!"

Kira said to her friends Isamu, Takehiko, Tairaa, Saira, Meredesu, Keito and Bobii.

"God, you're a retard, Kira!"

Takehiko said insultingly.

"Hey, why are _you_ calling her the retard? You're the one failing our own language class, you know."

Isamu said to Takehiko insult. Everyone knew Kira was failing three classes, but at least she was learning their own language.

"Haha, he's right, Hiko-kun! And we're in Konoha... Just because we're learining French, doesn't mean it'll be used all over our country. It's an extra class that our parents unfortunatly chose for us."

As usual, no one was listening to Kira. They were paying attention to Bobii, about his new book. It always made Kira mad when no one listened to her.

"When did we break up, Kira?"

Bobii asked her.

"I don't know, was it this past Monday or something?"

"It might've been... Anyway..."

Bobii went on to another subject.

Hiko came up to Kira and said,

"Hey, wanna know what happened yesterday?"

"Sure, I guess... _'Oh my God, another story... But they're always funny.'"_

Hiko started his story,

"Yesterday, I went outside, right? Well, I was with my two friends, right, and we were walking in the woods near my house, right, and I got stuck in a mud puddle, right, and I lost my shoes in it, right, and now I have new shoes."

He showed Kira his new black, Reebok shoes. They were actually kind of cool looking to Kira. Then she looked up to the tall, dark boy and accidentaly started staring in his eyes again. When she came back to her senses, it turned out his light blue eyes were staring at her, too. She looked away fast, and started blushing.

"Why are you blushing, Kira?"

Tairaa asked.

"N-no reason..."

The bell rang for the end of recess.

"All right everyone, time to go to your next class which is... Social Studies?"

Their techer randomly came in telling the class in her French accent.

"Great... Social Studies..."

Isamu said in a depressed voice.

"Well, you sit by yourself, right, Isamu?"

Kira smiled while trying to be optimistic. They both got to the door, when Takehiko yelled Kira's name.

"Kira... Wait for me."

"Okay, but hurry up, Hiko-kun. _'God, he takes so long... But his looks make up for all his idiotic-ness, haha._'"

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her after she walked out of her class.

"Kira!!"

'_Oh God, it's..._'

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now! Hope you all liked it!

---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
